La Orden de los Pecados
by Cris Snape
Summary: Lucharon contra el lado oscuro con honor y valentía, pero ninguno de ellos fue nunca perfecto. Historia escrita para los "Desafíos" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"
1. Soberbia

**LA ORDEN DE LOS PECADOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

_Esta historia ha sido creada para los __**"Desafíos" **__ del foro __**"La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"**__. En esta ocasión participo con la __**lista de los siete pecados capitales**__ y he decidido escribir siete viñetas de 155 palabras, cada una dedicada a un miembro diferente de la Orden del Fénix original. Espero que os gusten._

* * *

**1**

**SOBERBIA**

**Sirius Black**

Cuando decidió marcharse de casa y renegar de su familia, Sirius odiaba ser un Black. Sus prejuicios, sus discursos repletos de frases vacías y anticuadas y sus antiguas tradiciones. Quería demostrar a todos que él es diferente a los demás. Único en su especie. Y lo logró con creces, traicionándolo todo y a todos.

Sin embargo, y pese a negarse a ser un Black, hay cosas que Sirius jamás podrá cambiar. Cuando Albus Dumbledore se reúne con él y le propone entrar en la Orden del Fénix, acepta de inmediato. Le enorgullece ser un gran mago y tener la ocasión de luchar junto a los mejores. Y no importa cuánto reniegue de sus raíces porque lo primero que hace tras conocer la noticia es presumir de sus grandes logros. Sabe que la soberbia siempre ha sido el pecado de los Black, pero es una de las pocas cosas a las que no ha podido renunciar.

* * *

_Y me han cuadrado las 155 palabras sin tener que quebrarme los cascos. Increíble._

_¿Alguien tiene algo que decir? Estaré encantada de escuchar vuestras opiniones._


	2. Avaricia

**LA ORDEN DE LOS PECADOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**2**

**AVARICIA**

**Edgar Bones**

Fue uno de los primeros miembros de la Orden del Fénix. Albus Dumbledore le visitó en su casa de Cardiff una fría mañana de invierno y tomaron el té junto a la chimenea, intercambiando opiniones sobre política y economía. Edgar siempre había visto con malos ojos la ideología de los mortífagos y odiaba lo que estaban haciendo con el mundo mágico, pero nunca se le ocurrió luchar directamente contra ellos. Sólo Dumbledore logró abrirle los ojos y desde entonces no ha pasado ni un solo día sin agradecérselo.

Edgar se siente orgulloso de sus acciones y desea detener a Voldemort y a los suyos, pero existe otra cosa que le quita el sueño: los negocios. Se ha dedicado a ellos desde la muerte de su padre y a Edgar le gusta ver cómo el oro de la familia en Gringotts aumenta día tras día. También odia a los mortífagos porque no le permiten hacer dinero.

* * *

_Y otra vez me cuadra sin problemas. Creo que le estoy pillando el tranquillo al formato^^._


	3. Lujuria

**LA ORDEN DE LOS PECADOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**3**

**LUJURIA**

**Benji Fenwick**

Sólo Adelle consigue que se olvide de que el mundo es un infierno. Enterrado entre sus piernas, agitándose bruscamente y sin descanso, no puede pensar ni en la Orden del Fénix ni en los puñeteros mortífagos. Entre sábanas viejas y olor a lilas y a ropa limpia, Benji sólo tiene ojos para el rostro perlado de sudor de Adelle y boca para besar sus labios hinchados y rojos que saben a pecado y a libertad.

Ella le mira y le pregunta muchas cosas sin necesidad de hacer uso de las palabras. Y Benji quiere contárselo todo, quiere hablarle de la guerra, del miedo, del odio y del asco que le consumen día a día, pero calla y todo en él se vuelve más violento y necesitado. Quiere gritar y llevársela lejos y que sólo sean ellos dos, pero no puede porque cuando todo termina sólo hay lugar para el dolor, la desesperación y la culpa.

* * *

_Y estoy en racha, señores. ¡Adoro este formato! Y otra vez me ha cuadrado bien^^_


	4. Envidia

**LA ORDEN DE LOS PECADOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**4**

**ENVIDIA**

**Aberforth Dumbledore**

Todos le escuchan. Ni siquiera parpadean y parecen dejar de respirar mientras Albus suelta su discurso de siempre y les anima a proseguir con la lucha. Aberforth pone los ojos en blanco y deja escapar un gruñido de enfado e incomprensión. A ese atajo de idiotas les parece que su hermano es el no va más de los brujos, pero él sabe perfectamente la clase de persona que es. Sabe lo que quiso hacer en el pasado, lo que su actitud provocó, y no cree que pueda llegar a admirarle jamás.

No obstante, se siente incapaz de restarle méritos. Albus siempre ha sido un buen orador, el único capaz de convencer a cualquiera de cualquier cosa usando el don de la palabra. Y Aberforth envidia eso porque él no es bueno hablando. Nunca lo ha sido y duda que vaya a serlo alguna vez. Toda su valía consiste en gruñir y servir copas. Sólo eso.

* * *

_Y otra más. Me ha costado un poco más alcanzar las 155 palabras, pero he salido victoriosa^^_


	5. Gula

**LA ORDEN DE LOS PECADOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**5**

**GULA**

**Lily Potter**

Lily Potter siempre ha sido menudita y de poco comer. Recuerda que de muy niña podía pasarse horas frente al plato de comida y sin probar bocado y que su madre acostumbraba a ponerse medio histérica por ese motivo. También recuerda que algunas veces hacía desaparecer las patatas asadas y las verduras y que su madre la felicitaba y se volvía loca de felicidad. Acostumbraba a sentirse un poquito culpable al principio, pero después el alivio le hacía despegarse de la silla para ir a jugar.

Ahora es muy diferente y se siente un tanto extraña. Desde que se quedó embarazada, no ha podido dejar de comer. Lo hace a todas horas y mezclando los más variopintos alimentos. James suele mirarla con extrañeza antes de ponerse a reír y, aunque a ella le apetece tirarle a la cabeza los huesos del pollo que se acaba de zampar, no lo hace porque lo quiere. Un montón.

* * *

_Y otra más. La primera mujer en esta serie de viñetas. Ya veremos si incluyo a alguna más._


	6. Ira

**LA ORDEN DE LOS PECADOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**6**

**IRA**

**Marlene McKinnon**

Está tan increíblemente furiosa que podría hacer cualquier cosa. Desde que vio a aquella familia de muggles salvajemente torturados y asesinados, no ha podido dejar de pensar en lo que les haría a los responsables de semejante carnicería. Y ahora uno de ellos está frente a ella, mirándola con una media sonrisa y retándola con los ojos.

Marlene aprieta la varita con tanta fuerza que sus dedos se vuelven blancos. Alastor Moody le dijo alguna vez que lo que se necesita para lanzar una buena _cruciatus_ es sentir odio ciego y grandes deseos de hacer daño y Marlene siente que ambas condiciones se cumplen. Está furiosa y cree que podría hacer cualquier cosa y, aunque su conciencia le dice que no debe rebajarse al nivel de los mortífagos, por una vez no se contiene.

Observa con placer como ese desalmado se retuerce en el suelo. Tal vez mañana se arrepienta, pero ahora lo está disfrutando.

* * *

_Para mí que la ira es el peor de los pecados capitales. Si no, que se lo pregunten a Marlene._

_¡Me voy a por la última viñeta!_


	7. Pereza

**LA ORDEN DE LOS PECADOS**

**Por Cris Snape**

* * *

_**Disclaimer: **__El Potterverso es de Rowling._

* * *

**7**

**PEREZA**

**Dorcas Meadows**

No quiere moverse de allí, ni ahora ni dentro de mil años. Está muy a gustito tumbada en su cama, acariciando el pelaje grisáceo de su querido gatito y arrebujada bajo tres gruesas mantas de lana. Afuera hace frío y el mundo se le hace un lugar hostil y violento, pero la tranquilidad de su cuarto la ayuda a olvidarse de que todo es un desastre. Quiere quedarse allí para siempre, pero cuando su gatito maúlla y se levanta porque tiene hambre, debe regresar a la realidad.

Y odia la realidad. Se pregunta si ese día le tocará el turno de ser cazada como un animal y se estremece. Sabe que los mortífagos van a por ella y a por todos los miembros de la Orden del Fénix y, aunque se considera valiente, siente miedo. Sería de idiotas no sentirlo.

Y mientras su gatito come, Dorcas se pregunta quién lo alimentará si ella no está.

* * *

_Y con ésta acabo. Me ha gustado mucho escribir estas siete viñetas y he disfrutado enormemente del formato de 155 palabras, así que creo que a continuación me animaré con las virtudes de los mortífagos, que algo bueno tenían que tener los pobres míos^^_

_Espero que os haya gustado y me gustaría mucho leer vuestras impresiones. Besetes y hasta la próxima._


End file.
